


A Proper Mage

by Hawkens



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alexius guilt, Dorian is stubborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkens/pseuds/Hawkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill:</p><p>Alexius catches his apprentice fooling around with another man, and gives him a stern lecture about discretion while trying not to think about how beautiful Dorian looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Mage

Gereon Alexius had never been a strict mentor. Indeed many of his previous pupils could attest to this fact. He taught them what they needed to know and helped them to hone their skills but he did not take it as far as many Magisters did. To him, the mentorship was more than just teaching magical spells, history and theory, it was about helping to turn a boy into a man. It was about teaching them what that truly meant, to help shape morals and honor as much as magical talent.

Naturally it followed that not everyone had the time or energy and there were certainly a lot more pupils than there were masters to teach them. Some of them simply didn't have the time and energy to pour into just one student - and some of them just didn't see the need. And while he understood unusual teaching methods and that many different paths could all lead to the same end, some also took it too far. Some of the consequences and punishments he had seen other mentors use were brutal and he had never understood why.

Until he had taken on Dorian of House Pavus.

Not that the boy had pushed him to that point, but there had been times where he had certainly seen the appeal. At times he would have to clench his fingers to stop himself from sending one spell or other to shut the bratty teen's mouth. Or to show that yes, even someone of his _age_ could still last longer in a true fight than him.

Luckily for perhaps both of them though, Dorian had always been far more than a bratty teen. Under Alexius' careful guidance Dorian's sharp, agile mind had been tested and honed - the boy had always truly enjoyed a challenge, which was one of the things that had drawn Alexius to him in the first place. 

No matter what test or puzzle Alexius threw at him he rose to the challenge and often far surpassed expectations. And slowly he had watched the bratty teen mature into an incredibly talented and charming if not frustrating and egotistical young man.

Sighing, Alexius could not stop himself from smiling at the letter of approval meant for Dorian that he had commandeered. It was from one of the most prodigious magical circles in Tevintar. Dorian had applied for a grant to further his study into the possibilities of magical time travel - key word there of course being _his_ study. Not that Alexius was worried about receiving credit - the few thousand gold of stuffy Circle mages meant little to him - it was simply...so very like Dorian.

The young man could have easily received the money by asking his father. Or by asking Alexius himself. Or even by simply telling the college of magic exactly who he was - his lineage - and who is mentor was. Instead he had gone out of his way to apply for the grant even though it had included several essays on the topic as well as a personal interview.

Alexius didn't know whether to be frustrated at or proud of him.

On the one hand he could not help but find it admirable, to not only want to do it on his own but to actually be able to. But at the same time...it just wasn't how Tevinter worked. They had talked about it time and time again. Yes, there were problems with Tevinter and so many things they _both_ want to change, but there simply isn't a way to do that from the outside looking in. One would have to first build a position of power so that their opinion has weight to it and can be used to sway hearts and minds both.

Dorian is simply too stubborn to play the game and Alexius doesn't know if it's selfishness or idealism that holds him back. But the more small times it seems to work out for him the less likely he will be to follow the rules.

Sighing again, Alexius tucks the letter into the folds of his robes and draws himself up from the chair at his desk. He knows it's about time he has this conversation with Dorian, again. At least now his wife and son are out for the weekend visiting family. He knows they, and particularly Felix, don't like it when he and Dorian argue - now is a good time with them away as he's pretty sure there is going to be no small amount of arguing.

Alexius squares his shoulders and walks purposefully towards his ward's room. Steeling his nerves, Alexius takes a deep breath and without a pause he does not hear the muffled noises coming from Dorian's room and with a wave of his hand to unlock the door - simply walks right in.

"Dorian I'm glad you're back I need to-" Alexius cuts himself off abruptly words catching in his throat, eyes bulging as he takes in the sight before him.

His younger apprentice is facing him, back to the wall. But his head his thrown back against the wall, arms and legs wrapped around a strong older man who is holding him up, keeping him pinned to the wall with his hands tightly on his ass. Alexius can do nothing but watch, frozen in his spot, as Dorian's body stills from rocking against the man's his moan catching in his throat as his eyes slide open and he stares back at Alexius. His usually perfect hair amiss and face flushed, Alexius...well, he is only glad they both still have their clothes _on_.

"Oh...hi...you're...you're back." And in another other situation, Alexius would be proud that he had actually made his apprentice speechless. But this was not the situation he'd had in mind.

Still his words seem to break the spell that held him and Alexius coughs hard, glaring at the other man he now vaguely recognizes as someone who works in the gardens of his estate. Making his voice very hard he lifts a brow at the man. "You are dismissed. I need to have a few...words, with my apprentice."

Dutifully chagrined the man - who now that Alexius has a good look at him has to be even older than himself and certainly less handsome...not that that matters - excuses himself and all but flees from the room.

Dorian actually has the nerve to look annoyed, "I wasn't exactly finished, if you don't mind-"

"If I don't mind?" Alexius looks at him in disbelief, "Have you completely taken leave of your senses, Dorian? I mean...what on _earth_ were you thinking? What if I had been _Felix_?! Would you have just carried on in front of my son like...like some kind of-"

" _Felix_ would have had enough courtesy to knock." Dorian cuts in pointedly even as he runs a hand through his now messy hair, his face still flushed. He looks embarrassed, but stubborn as ever.

"That is not the point, Dorian." Alexius sighs, feeling some of his shock and anger subsiding. It wasn't fair to be angry with him, not really. After all, he had barged in, he just...he had never thought to see Dorian in such a position.

_Never seen him in such a position indeed, I had no idea that he is so limber. The way his body bent and twisted, how that man's hand cupped his tight ass, he must have liked the way he squeezed it, his eyes..beautiful eyes...flashing with desire, body almost shaking for it as he clung to the man, trembling as he-_

"Well then would you kindly get on with telling me what the point _is_ , or are you just in the habit of keeping your apprentices from getting off? Because unless you're offering yourself, I honestly don't see how it's any of your business." And it makes Alexius heart stop for a beat until he recognizes the tone of voice and body language...of course, obstinate Dorian.

"Don't be ridiculous Dorian, I don't care who...or what, you have sex with." Alexius says emphatically, wishing away the image of Dorian in that position. Wishing he could bleach the whole incident from his mind. The last thing in the world he needed was to be another gawking fan of Dorian's.

"Really." Dorian sounds defiantly disbelieving, "So you sent away my partner because...?"

Frowning, Alexius musters up his nerve as he strides forward and tosses the letter at Dorian. "Because as much as you've grown, Dorian, you are still the stubborn boy I met as a child. You can not do everything on your own, nor can do whatever you want just because you want it. Because as _right_ as you may be, that you should _not_ have to hide it, you are too egotistical to realize that perhaps maybe, just maybe, there is more than just your own happiness, more than your own dick on the line."

Unable to take in the look of hurt on Dorian's face, Alexius turns away and heads for the door. Stopping just before exiting he does not look back as he speaks more softly. "I care about what happens to you, Dorian, and I always have. I just don't want you to have to deal with what would happen if someone _else_ had walked through the door instead of me."

\-----

After filling the next several hours with paperwork and avoiding thinking about the day's events, Alexius finds himself alone in his large bed and unable to hold back the tide as images flash through his mind rapidly. 

Dorian at age 15, playing with his son at the park, supervising their magical battle as the boy laugh and taunt each other. Dorian at age 17, not so carefully turning down a date with the daughter of one of his own cousins to stay late and study with him, the way he beamed at Alexius when he gave him permission, the smile lighting his entire face. Dorian at age 20, just coming out of the shower, his smooth skin glistening with droplets of water, hair matted to his head, how he smelled of lilac...how his lips curved into a smirk as he teased Alexius for staring in surprise...how Alexius himself turned away embarrassed, trying to forget how he had been look at his dusky pink nipples, pert in the cold air.

Groaning, Alexis rubs a hand over his face.

_Ohhhh... **Fuck.**_


End file.
